1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor apparatus having multiple ranks.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus having a three-dimensional (3D) structure may be manufactured by forming vertical transistor structures. Alternatively, a semiconductor apparatus having the 3D structure may be manufactured by stacking semiconductor dies and interconnecting them vertically to minimize the space required to build structures.
A system on chip (SOC) semiconductor apparatus is an integrated circuit that integrates a semiconductor memory and a memory controller such as CPU or GPU for controlling the semiconductor memory into a single chip, whereas in a case of a system in package, the semiconductor memory and the memory controller are assembled inside a single package.
When multiple driver circuits switch simultaneously in the semiconductor apparatus having multiple ranks such as the 3D structure semiconductor apparatus, a noise may be induced. For example, Simultaneous Switching Noise (SSN) may occur. The noise may deteriorate the performance of the driver circuits.